Une torsion dans mon histoire
by Miss Granger-Malfoy
Summary: Traduction."L'amour est comme le vent. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, mais vous pouvez le sentir. "Kim aime Jared, mais se rend vite compte qu'il ne ressentira jamais ça pour elle. Mais ensuite, il revient à l'école, et son monde bascule soudainement... A story by New-Perspective22
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction. Cette histoire est géniale. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais. Merci à New-Perspective22

* * *

Chapitre 1

J'étais assise, dans la classe de Math, regardant par la fenêtre. Je poussai un soupir, sentant que mon coeur était comme cassé. J'ai cette sensation probablement parce que c'est le cas. Il n'est pas là alors mon coeur est brisé. Juste pensé à lui me fait rougir, ce qui est légèrement inconfortable quand je suis assise ici et être en train de répondre au questionnaire de Math. Mais dernièrement, je n'ai pas vraiment été concentrée. Je ne pense même pas que je puisse vivre normalement sans lui ici.

_Il_ a été dans toutes mes classes depuis la 6ème. Nous nous ne sommes jamais réellement remarqués l'un l'autre jusqu'à la 4ème. Non c'est faux. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il existait avant la 4ème. Lui, par contre, ne m'a toujours pas remarqué et nous étions tout les deux en Première. Mais je ne le blâme pas pour ne pas m'avoir remarqué car personne ne l'a jamais fait. Je suis juste banale et ennuyante.

Je, c'est moi Kim. Kim Connweller. J'ai vécu toute ma vie à La Push et je doute que je revienne un jour ici dés que je serais à l'université. Je vis avec ma mère et mon père et avec ma personne préférée au monde, à part _Lui_ bien sur, John, est à la l'université très loin. John est mon grand frère et il m'a laissé pourrir ici, il y a deux ans. Il continue d'appeler de temps en temps mais il me manque horriblement. Pas autant que _Lui_ mais juste assez pour me rendre un peu plus folle tout les jours.

Et maintenant nous venons à la question qui a dans toutes vos têtes, qui est ce "_Lui_"? Lui, il est seulement le gars le plus beau, le plus marrant et la personne la plus gentille que vous n'avez jamais rencontrée. Tout en lui est parfait, de son corps jusqu'aux détails les plus fins de ses yeux. Et oui, je le sais parce que je l'aime bien, voire même beaucoup. En certaines occasions, j'ai commencé à penser que je l'aime, et plus je me dis cela, plus je crois que ça va se réaliser. Moi et lui, lui et moi. Jared Nahl. Même penser juste à lui me donne des papillons dans l'estomac.

Je regardai mon test de Math et la seule chose écrite sur la page est un coeur avec K.C + J.N à l'intérieur. J'ai pensé à la façon dont nos noms semblait si parfait ensemble. Mais c'est juste moi, cinglée et folle d'amour, Kim. _Path__é__tique._ J'entends la voix au fin fond de ma tête me dire, alors je vide mn esprit et me concentre à terminer ce test. _Tu ne peux pas continuer __à__ faire __ç__a, ce n__'__est pas sain._ Vous ne pensez pas que je le sais? J'essaye chaque jour d'oublier cette stupide et malsaine obsession mais j'ai grandi en ayant besoin de ça, besoin de lui, presqu'autant que mes poumons ont besoins d'air pour moi respirer. _Ne fais juste pas __ç__a maintenant, pense __à__ cela plus tard._ Me dis-je, et je secouai la tête pour me concentrer sur les mathématiques.

* * *

En marchant vers mon casier, je regardais le sol tout le long du chemin, je remarquais des pieds debout devant mon casier. Mon rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer mais après, je reconnu les vieilles chaussures toutes usées de ma meilleure amie. Correction, ma seule amie. Je relevai les yeux vers elle et essaya de sourire. Elle me fusilla du regard parce qu'elle me connait trop bien pour se laisser abuser par mon sourire forcé.

"Kim, je jure devant dieu, tu as BESOIN de l'oublier!" Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me secoua, et bien sur, faisant tomber mes livres de mes mains, tout ça grâce à elle.

Pendant que je ramassais mes livres, je lui dis "Crois moi Sarah, j'ai essayé. Je ne peux pas. Surtout maintenant qu'il est parti depuis près de deux semaines. Je suis assise toute seule à la maison et je me dis que aujourd'hui sera le jour où je vais l'oublier et devenir la vraie moi. Puis je vais à l'école et je vois qu'il n'est pas là, et mon coeur se serre avant de retourner dans l'état qu'il était la veille." Je soupire le même soupir navré et va à mon casier pour mettre mes livres dedans. Dés que j'ai tout mis, je claque la porte du casier fermé, envoyant une rafale d'air vers Sarah. Cela me fait froncer les sourcils, car elle est probablement la plus jolie fille de toute l'école. Elle est l'une des rares filles caucasien que le Conseil a permis de venir à l'école sur la réserve. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et grands yeux bleus. Mais elle est plus timide que moi avec les personnes donc lors de son premier jour, après deux période, le mot était passé comme quoi elle était ennuyeuse alors personne n'a essayé de la connaître. Personne sauf moi.

"Vraiment, Kim? Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois rentrer à la maison et garder Matthew, donc appelle plus tard, okay?" " Elle n'a même pas attendu ma réponse, elle savait que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, mais que de l'appeler plus tard cette nuit. J'ai commencé à marcher vers ma voiture quand quelqu'un m'a fait un croche pied, me faisant trébucher. J'ai atterri sur mes mains et mes genoux, en grattant toutes leurs surfaces sur le sol. Je levai les yeux pour voir qui avait fait ça cette fois-ci, et sans surprise, c'étais Paul.

Disons simplement que Paul et moi n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Honnêtement on était tout ce qu'il y a de plus loin de l'amitié. Il me haïssait me semblait-il mais je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi étant donnée que la seule chose que je lui aie dit est "Oui" l'année dernière en histoire quand il avait voulu m'emprunter un crayon. Je suppose que c'est ce que je reçois comme je ne suis personne. Les gens s'en prennent à vous parce qu'ils ne pensent rien de vous, et que vous ne sentirez rien ou ne leur répondraient rien. Ce qui, dans mon cas, est toujours vrai. J'ai appris des expériences passées d'ignorer toutes les brutes dans mon école.

Mais au moment où je pris mon sac a main pour m'éloigner de Paul, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que ça ferais de faire partie des "populaires". Jared en faisais partie mais ce n'étais pas la seule raison pour laquelle je pensais a ça même si c'étais la plus importante. Et si au lieu d'être la gentille Kim toute calme, j'étais la Kim qui a confiance en elle et qui est belle. C'est peut-être une Kim que Jared aimerait peut-être même m'aimer comme je l'aime. Et comme prévu les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, maintenant je courrais loin de Paul; de mon école, de cette vie que j'espérais pouvoir changer.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;) Review please


	2. Chapitre 2

ME REVOILA MES LOULOUPS! :D

Disclaimer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction. Cette histoire est géniale. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais. Merci à New-Perspective22.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur.

_Réponse à lea228_ _: Il y a 19 chapitres en tout. En ce qui concerne la fréquence, je vais essayer de garder un certain rythme._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dès que je suis arrivé à ma voiture, je me rendis au seul endroit où je pourrais être seule. J'ai essayé de retenir mes larmes jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les laisser déborder de mes yeux. Et puis je conduis ma voiture hors de la route et pris un chemin de terre non marqué, et rapidement, j'étais à mon sanctuaire. C'était une belle petite parcelle de la plage que personne ne savait vraiment qu'elle existait. Je l'ai trouvée, et sachant que personne ne viendrait jamais ici, à part moi, c'était l'endroit idéal pour échapper à ma vie.

Je retirai mes chaussures, couru en bas de la colline et m'assit sur le dessus d'un morceau de bois. Dans un premier temps, j'ai essayé de me rappeler pourquoi je suis venue ici parce que mes pensées étaient tellement absorbé par Jared. Mais une fois que je me suis souvenue, les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage. _Pourquoi es__-__tu une telle ringarde, Kim__?_ Il y a encore cette voix stupide. JE NE SAIS PAS. J'ai été agacé par moi-même pour me laisser penser que je pourrais éventuellement être populaire dans une vie différente parce que la vérité est, je n'arriverai **jamais** à sortir de ma coquille et ne pas être timide.

Une fois que j'avais versé mes larmes sur le fait d'être une perdante, mon esprit vagabonda vers Jared, comme il en a l'habitude. _Il ne t__'__aimera jamais Kim. Accepte-le._ Combien de fois ai-je dû me dire que j'ai essayé, et que je ne peux pas l'oublier? Je me sens comme si nous sommes censés être ensemble à chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai ces papillons que tout le monde parle dans les films. Et mes joues deviennent rouges quand il me voit le regarder, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il me voit sans doute comme un monstre qui n'a pas de vie. Ce qui est très vrai.

Une brise froide fouetta mon visage taché de larme, alors j'ai décidé de serrer les dents pour maintenant et prendre le chemin du retour. Quand je suis arrivé à ma voiture, je mis la radio et redouta ce que je ferais quand je serais rentré à la maison. Je n'avais pas de devoirs, et rien d'autre à faire. _Tu n__'__a pas de vie._ Oui, je sais cela, je te remercie beaucoup.

Après le très court trajet, je me garais dans l'allée de ma maison. La voiture de ma mère était là aussi, mais pas celle de mon père. _Dieu merci._ J'aime mon père, croyez-moi, mais à certains moments, il peut être très ... surprotecteur? Non, le mot juste est dominateur. Il contrôle tous les aspects de ma vie, à partir de mes notes à mest relations amoureuses, bien qu'il n'ait pas grand choses à se soucier dans ce département.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, ma mère se précipita vers moi avec son cycle normal de questions.

"Kim, où était-tu? L'école est finie depuis plus d'une heure." Il s'était vraiment écoulé une heure? Wow, c'est sans doute le plus longtemps que je ne suis jamais resté à ma plage.

"J'ai eu un projet où j'avais à faire des recherches dessus alors je suis resté à l'école. Et oui, je l'ai finis, ne t'inquiète pas." Je levai les yeux pour voir son visage ayant ce faux sourire. Elle avait le même maquillage que tous les autres jours, fausse et belle. C'est pourquoi je ne m'embêtais pas avec ça tous les matins, je ne veux jamais ressembler à ça.

"Bien, c'est la petite Kimmy que j'ai élevée," a-t-elle me caressé la tête et se mit à rire. Dieu seul sait combien je hais ce rire. "Mais Kim, j'ai besoin de te parler sur une note plus sérieuse, alors ça te dérange de t'asseoir dans le salon?" Je n'ai pas répondu, alors elle a pris mon bras vers le canapé. Je me laissais tomber et affalé dans le canapé, elle était assise dans la chaise en face de moi avec sa posture parfaite. Elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a probablement même pas cligné des yeux parce qu'elle est faite de plastique.

Bien sûr, elle a été la première à rompre le silence. "Kim ... Je sais que cela peut sembler un peu méchant, mais j'ai pensé ces derniers temps. Nous avons besoin de faire quelque chose au sujet de ton ... ton _image_." Elle a dit image comme si elle était dégoûtée de moi, sa propre fille. Est-ce même possible? "Je veux dire, je ne pense même pas que tu essaye au matin. Et ton père et moi avons travaillé très dur pour gagner tout ce que nous avons. Tu as beaucoup de beaux vêtements dans ta garde-robe qui doivent sans doute encore avoir les étiquettes sur eux. Je dois commencer à faire un effort pour que tu puisses coopérer avec moi. Donc, je vais choisir tes vêtements à partir de maintenant, et peut-être dans un moment, je te laisserais de nouveau avoir ce privilège. Mais pour l'instant, comprends-tu ma situation difficile? " Elle me lança ce même sourire faux, tandis que j'étais assise ici avec ma bouche ouverte. Avais-je de nouveau cinq ans, ou voulait-elle juste me tuer?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, qu'est-ce je suis censé lui dire? _Dis__-__lui ce que tu pense vraiment Kim._ Mais qu'est-ce que je pense? Je pense que ... oh mon Dieu. Je sais. Elle fait cela pour elle, pas pour la famille ou pour moi. C'est tout pour elle. Elle ne veut pas que son image soit ruinée à cause de moi. Quelle mère adorable et attentionné ais-je. _Dis__-__lui, Kim._ _Fait__-__le maintenant._ J'ai ouvert ma bouche-pour-dire ce que je pense, mais je me suis arrêté, et mordu ma lèvre.

Elle me regarda avec ses sourcils levés, donc je sais que je dois prendre ma décision, et vite. "J... J... euh ... ouais, je comprends. Merci de prendre soin de moi maman. J'ai des devoirs, appelle-moi lorsque le dîner sera fait." Je lui ai menti comme je le fais toujours, et monta les escaliers vers ma chambre.

J'ai claqué la porte, et me glissa le long de celle-ci pensant à ce qui s'est produit. _STUPIDE__!__ Je t__'__ai dit de__ dire quelque chose! C'__é__tait ta seule chance__!_ FERME-LA! Je n'aimais pas discuter avec la voix dans ma tête, elle semblait toujours avoir raison, mais je ne l'ai jamais écouté. Puis, mon téléphone sonna et je sursauta. Je riais de moi pendant que je courais pour le ramasser. Au moins, je suis assez chanceuse d'avoir ma propre ligne téléphonique. De cette façon, la fausse Barbie ou le papa surprotecteur ne pouvait pas écouter mes conversations. Au moins, ils me font confiance.

"Bonjour?" J'ai demandé cela comme une question, mais j'avais une assez bonne idée quant à savoir qui la personne était de toute façon.

"Bon sang, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? Tu as dit que tu le ferais, alors je suis resté assise là à attendre. Et après un certain temps, tu n'as pas appelé, donc je t'ai appelés," Sarah se plaignit. Je pouvais sentir sa moue en provenance de l'autre côté du mon téléphone. Elle a toujours été une râleuse. Pas une qualité très intéressante, mais je l'aime encore pour elle.

"Ouais désolé, je viens de ... quelque chose s'est passé après que tu m'as quitté à l'école, j'ai donc été bouleversée, et ouais ..." Je n'ai pas besoin de continuer à expliqué, elle savait ce qui s'était passé.

"Est-ce Paul?" Je n'ai pas répondu, je ne pouvais pas. Les larmes ont commencé à couler de mes yeux, et je secouais ma tête. Comme si elle pouvait me voir, elle dit: «Oh aller! Encore une fois? Je ne peux pas le croire! Comment pouvait-il te faire ça constamment? Kim, tu es toujours là? Est-ce que ça va?" Elle avait l'air très préoccupée, et pour elle, j'ai essuyé les larmes et renifla.

"Sarah, je vais très bien. Vraiment. Tout ce qu'il a fait a été de me faire trébucher et je suis tombé sur les mains et les genoux. La seule chose qui m'a vraiment bouleversé ce est ce qui est arrivé par la suite." Elle ne répondit pas, elle attendait ma réponse. J'ai soupiré, je dois lui dire finalement, elle est la seule personne qui m'écoute toujours. "Je, je pensais ... et je ne sais pas, Sarah. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez bien pour lui? Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas populaire, ou pas assez jolie?"

"Kim, tu sais ce que je vais dire. Tu ES assez jolie, Tu ES assez bien. Il ne le voit tout simplement pas. Alors quoi si tu n'es pas la fille la plus populaire de l'école? Cela ne devrait pas changer quoi que ce soit. Et Kim, je te l'ai dit avant. Si il ne te remarque pas, alors tu ne devrais pas t'embêté avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il ya beaucoup d'hommes qui tueraient pour toi, Kim. Tu es belle et drôle et intelligent et-"

"Je comprend Sarah, merci", je reniflai à nouveau. Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne dans ces situations. "Si tu veux, je vais essayer de oublier. Mais honnêtement, je ne peux pas te le promettre, vraiment. Ne compte pas sur ça pour m'aider."

"Merci Kim. Maintenant, comment s'est passée ta journée, sans l'incidente avec Paul?" C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime Sarah, elle ne pas traînait les choses comme la plupart des filles à l'école.

"Oh, j'ai une histoire drôle pour toi. Tu veux l'entendre?" J'ai demandé, même si je savais déjà sa réponse.

"Oui! S'il te plaît! N'oublie aucun détail." Sarah dit, me supplia presque. Elle aimait bavarder, contrairement à moi. Je préfère simplement me fondre dans la foule sans entrer sur le mauvais côté de quelqu'un.

"OK, alors quand je suis arrivé à la maison aujourd'hui, ma mère me traîne dans le salon pour parler. Puis elle dit qu'ils ont travaillé dur pour tout ce que nous avons et bla, bla. Donc, à partir de maintenant, afin d'apprécier chaque chose que nous avons, qu'elle choisi mes tenues pour l'école. Est-ce j'ai cinq ans? Je ne pense pas, non, je sais que c'est tout pour son image, non pas pour notre famille du tout. "

Je l'ai entendue soufflée, et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de rire. Après une minute de rire, elle était encore bouche bée. "O.K., Sarah? Tu me fais peur ..."

"Pourquoi ferait-elle ça pour toi? Est-ce qu'elle essaie de te torturer?" J'ai ri à nouveau, mon estomac commençant à me faire mal. Rien n'était drôle, je suppose que je riais au lieu de pleurer comme je le fais habituellement.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit! Quoi qu'il en soit, comment s'est passée ta journée?" Je lui ai demandé. Elle avait probablement quelques nouveaux potins que je pouvais faire semblant d'écouter.

"Merveilleux. As-tu entendu parler de Mike et Katie?" Honnêtement, je déjà entendu, mais pour elle, je n'ai pas répondu. De cette façon, elle pense que je n'avais pas et elle pouvait me raconter tout ça, et je ne pouvais faire semblant d'écouter et de réfléchir à Jared.

"Oh mon dieu! OK, alors l'autre jour lors d'une fête…" a-t-elle continué à parler, mais je pensais à autre chose. J'ai commencé à penser à sa chevelure. Et comment elle a brillait le long de son dos. J'ai pensé à son sourire, et comment à chaque fois qu'il souriait, ses yeux ont brillaient avec confiance et beauté. J'ai pensé à ses yeux, et comment ils avaient la forme et la couleur parfaite, et comment ils lui convenaient parfaitement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré, mais j'ai été ramenée dans la réalité.

"Kim? Youhou? Es-tu là?" Sarah semblait frénétique, et je devais revenir dans le monde réel. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire savoir que je ne faisais pas attention.

"Hein? Ouais, je suis ici. Je pense que c'est terrible ce que Mike a fait à Katie. Comment peux-tu tromper quelqu'un? Surtout comme ça, à une fête où elle y est aussi." Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir entendu cette histoire, ou bien elle aurait su que j'étais ailleurs tout le temps.

"Ouais, même. Je ne sais pas. Eh bien ma mère m'appelle, donc je te vois demain, au revoir!" Elle a raccroché, et j'ai été laissée seulee. Pourquoi est-ce toujours le cas pour moi? Je ne peux pas être laissée seule. Je vais commencer soit juste à pleurer ou de penser à Jared. Et ni l'un d'eux est un choix utile. Je me suis assise sur mon lit, et me leva pour me regarder dans le miroir.

Mes jambes sont trop courtes pour mon long torse. Mes yeux sont trop petits pour mon visage, et mes pommettes sont trop hautes à mon goût. Ma peau de couleur rousse ne me dérange pas autant que tout le reste de mon corps, parce que c'est normal. C'est probablement la partie normale de moi. Mes cheveux noirs arrivent juste après mes côtes. Ils étaient droits, noirs, et ennuyeux. _C__'__est pourquoi il ne te remarque, c__'__est parce que tu es trop normale__ et ordinaire._ Les larmes rendit floue mon reflet dans le miroir. Donc, je me rassis sur mon lit et regarda l'horloge. On peut y lire 8:30. Nous avons toujours attendu pour papa pour dîner, quelle que soit l'heure qu'il était. Puis ma mère m'appela en bas, et j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

J'ai pris chaque marche dans les escaliers aussi lentement que je le pouvais, et quand j'arrivai en bas, ma mère et mon père étaient debout dans l'embrasure s'embrassant et se serrant l'un, l'autre. Ma gorge brûla et j'ai presque vomi. Je tournai la tête vers la cuisine, et me dirigea vers la salle à manger.

"Kimmy-bear*! Comment était ta journée?" Mon père a demandé alors qu'il marchait dans la chambre, et j'ai regardé pour voir qu'il avait un sourire sincère sur son visage, hm, c'est quelque chose de nouveau.

"Bien papa. Comment était la tienne?" J'ai dû demander, sinon il aurait crié après moi. Mais honnêtement je ne me préoccupais pas de la façon dont s'est passée sa journée.

* * *

Après le dîner, j'ai dit bonsoir à mes parents, et couru à moitié dans les escaliers. Je suis entré e dans ma chambre, et j'ai essayé de ne pas claquer la porte derrière moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser sortir ma colère. Pourquoi mes parents étaient-ils si parfaits? Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je être comme eux. Pendant je me changeais, enfilant mon pyjama, j'ai pensé au dîner. J'étais assise là tout le temps, tandis que mes parents ont parlé de leurs journées et à quel point ils étaient merveilleux. Ils m'ont à peine regardé. Ils ne m'acceptent pas parce qu'ils avaient honte de moi. Ils ont appris à m'ignorer complètement, tout comme le reste du monde.

Il était déjà 10 heures maintenant, et j'étais épuisée. J'avais eu ma juste part de pleurs aujourd'hui, et les pleurs m'ont toujours fatiguée. J'ai commencé à penser, après que j'ai éteins la lumière_. Quel serait ta vie si tu __ét__ais parfaite comme tes parents__?_ Tss, je sais. Parfaite. C'est ce que ma vie serait. J'aurais des amis, une famille réelle, et Jared ... Oh Jared. Combien donnerais-je pour qu'il m'aime. Ou même juste me remarqué. Une larme trouva son chemin sur ma joue, et je l'effaçai. _Pas maintenant, va dormir._ Donc, avec beaucoup d'effort, je poussa hors de ma tête la pensée de Jared, et essaya de m'endormir. La dernière chose que je me souviens avoir pensé était bien sûr, à propos de lui.

* * *

*Mot tel quel dans la version originale. Je trouvais que la version française « Kimmy-Ours » était moins belle que l'original, du coup je l'ai pas changé.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et laissez des reviews ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction. Cette histoire est géniale. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais. Merci à New-Perspective22.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur.

* * *

Chapitre 3

C'est de la torture. Ma propre mère est entrain de me torturer. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça? Oh, attends, elle ne faisait pas cela pour moi, donc je peux voir pourquoi elle ne s'en soucie pas. Elle est venue dans ma chambre à 5h30 pour me réveiller. J'ai l'habitude de se lever à 7h. Elle ne m'a même pas donné le temps de me prélasser au lit. Elle me sortit du lit, et tout le chemin vers la salle de bains, où je me suis assise pour la prochaine heure et demi me préparant. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas dire que j'ai été celle qui s'apprête parce que j'étais comme la poupée Barbie, et elle était comme l'énergique petite fille de cinq ans jouant avec son nouveau jouet. Quand elle a eut fini de jouer avec mes cheveux et le maquillage, elle me prit par mes poignets et me ramena dans ma chambre pour y trouver quelque chose à porter.

Et maintenant je suis là, à regarder la jeune fille me regardant en retour dans le miroir. _Est-ce moi?_ J'étais abasourdie. La personne me regardant était belle. Ca ne peut pas être moi, ça ne peut tout simplement pas. Je portais une robe rouge serrée que je ne savais même pas que j'avais. Normalement, je ne porterais pas une robe, mais je me sentais ... jolie dedans. Ma mère m'a remis des talons hauts, et je baissais mon regard sur eux, puis de nouveau vers elle. Elle m'a donné un sourire encourageant, alors je les ai pris de ses mains et me dirigea vers le lit pour m'y asseoir et, les mettre.

"Kimmy! Tu es tellement magnifique! Tu vois, avec un peu de temps et de préparation, Tu peux être juste comme... moi», elle commença pleurer, alors j'ai marché vers elle et la serra contre moi. _Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, tu ne veux pas ressembler __à__ elle. Elle est fausse, et tu ne l__'__es pas._ Je sais, je sais. Mais au moins, je vais la rendre heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte vraiment.

«Je veux prendre une photo après que tu as mangé, alors dépêche-toi!" Elle rayonnait avec accomplissement tandis qu'elle sortait de mes bras. Elle me regarda une fois de plus, m'embrassa sur le front, et tourna les talons pour descendre. J'ai suivi, mais à mi-chemin en bas des escaliers, quelque chose m'est venue à l'esprit que j'avais complètement oublié avant.

_Jared._ Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il était en fait à l'école aujourd'hui? Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas le croire. Il ne saura probablement même pas que c'est moi. Attendez, il ne m'a pas remarqué de toute façon, il ne saurait que c'est moi même si j'étais la vieille Kim. Mon cœur se serra lors que je m'asseyais à la table et y prit le croque-monsieur. J'ai attrapé le lait, et en renversa presque sur ma robe. Dieu merci, que je n'ai pas renversé parce que ma mère descendit dès que je replaçai le lait sur la table.

"Kimmy, je te laisse prendre ma voiture aujourd'hui parce que tu as bien coopéré avec moi avant. Amuse-toi aujourd'hui, Kim." Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, et plaça ses clefs dans ma main. _Elle te permet de prendre sa Corvette? Jeez, peut-__ê__tre qu__'__elle t__'__aime ..._ Je me suis souri à moi-même intérieurement sachant que la voix dans ma tête ne serait pas aussi gênante aujourd'hui.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre très vite quand je suis arrivé dans le parking. C'était soit à cause de ma nervosité due au fait que tout le monde regarda la Corvette arriver, ou à cause de ce sentiment de malaise que j'avais aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste que la journée soit fini avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée. Je suis resté assise dans ma voiture pendant cinq minutes à essayer de rassembler mon courage, quand la stupide voix revint. _Il suffit d'y aller, Kim. Montre-leur comment tu es vraiment belle et merveilleuse._ J'ai été surprise. La voix ne m'avait jamais été si encourageante avant. Oh, cela allait être une bonne journée.

Mais ensuite, j'ai ouvert la porte, et sorti. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi. La normale moi aurait regardé le sol tout le chemin jusqu'à mon casier, mais aujourd'hui, j'étais différent. J'étais confiante. Je tenais ma tête haute, et ne regardais pas les gens dans les yeux pendant que je marchais.

Quand je suis arrivée à mon casier, Sarah était là avec son dos tourné vers moi. Je lui ai tapé sur l'épaule, et elle se retourna. Elle glissa hors de mon chemin, sans même me regarder.

"Tu es nouvelle ici?" Elle a demandé. Je pouvais voir ses yeux errant sur mon corps, et regardant pour voir si j'étais vraiment nouvelle. Je suis arrivée pour mon casier, et elle vu cela. Elle avait l'air confus au premier abord, mais ensuite ça a cliqué. Elle m'a fait peur avec une étreinte si serrée que j'aurais pu mourir.

"Kim? Est-ce vraiment toi? Oh mon dieu! Quand tu m'as dit ce que ta mère faisait, je pensais qu'elle était le diable. Mais maintenant je te regarde, et ... tout ce que je peux dire, c'est WOW. Comme vraiment. Je ressemble probablement à un monstre de parler à quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Kim, Je. .. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu es superbe. " Elle m'a finalement laissé partir, et elle recula d'un pas pour me regarder. J'ai ri, et retourna à l'ouverture de mon casier.

"Tu sais quoi? Je pensais la même chose que toi à propos de ma mère. Mais alors, quand je me suis regardée ce matin ... Je ne sais pas. En fait, je me sens aujourd'hui assez belle. J'aime ce sentiment, il te rend confiante, et différente. Et elle m'a laissé conduire sa Corvette aujourd'hui. " Je levai les yeux vers elle, pour voir sa bouche grande ouverte. J'ai levé ma main, et la referma.

"Es-. Tu. Sérieuse? C'est génial! Kim, vas-tu me conduire à la maison aujourd'hui?" Elle se mit à rire, mais alors son visage est devenu sérieux.

"Bien sûr, je serais ravie de te reconduire Sarah. Maintenant, nous ferions mieux d'aller en Anglais avant que M. Allen nous tue." Elle jeta sa tête en arrière, se mit à rire, et lia son bras avec moi. Pendant que nous marchions dans le couloir en rigolant, je pouvais sentir la tête de chacun tournées alors que nous passions devant eux, et nous dévisageaient. Non, pas nous. Moi. Si Sarah, ma meilleure amie, avait réagi comme ça, je me demande ce que tout le monde pensait. Encore une fois, normalement je flippais et rougissais. Mais confiante Kim est venu à travers, et j'ai couru dans la classe alors que la cloche venait de sonner. Sarah lâcha mon bras, et je me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Certaines personnes avaient l'air confuses, certains était sidéré, et certains semblais excités qu'ils auraient une nouvelle fille dans la classe.

"Eh bien, merci de nous rejoindre, Sarah et Kim. Nous étions sur le point de commencer à lire Roméo et Juliette. Vous ne voudriez pas manquer cela, n'est-ce pas?" M. Allen se dirigea vers une boîte de livres pour la prendre, et tout le monde chuchotèrent. Ils étaient le long de la ligne de "_C'est_ Kim?" "Que lui est-il arrivé ?" Et un gars a même dit, "Qui est Kim?" Je riais en moi-même, et prit le livre de M. Allen m'a remis. Il me fit un clin d'œil quand je l'ai pris de sa main. _EW. Quel pervers._ Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire, je sais.

Après m'être assise pendant une heure entière de l'ennuyant Roméo et Juliette, la cloche sonna. Sarah accourut avec un grand sourire sur son visage tandis que je ramassais mon sac à main. Je ne savais même pas où mes pieds me faisaient aller parce que j'étais trop occupé à raconter à Sarah au sujet de M. Allen. Mais alors elle s'arrêta, me donna un rapide câlin, et a dit qu'elle me verrait à midi. J'étais à mon prochain cours. Classe de Math.

Mon cœur se mit à battre très vite. Mon visage rougit, et je ne pouvais pas penser. Que faire s'il est là aujourd'hui? _Juste te taire, et marcher dans la classe._ Tu as raison, suffit de le faire Kim. J'inspirais et expirais cinq fois, et marcha à travers la porte. Alors que je le faisais, je pouvais sentir tous les yeux sur moi. Chaque tête se releva instantanément, mais pas la sienne. C'est parce qu'il n'était pas là, encore une fois. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, mais ensuite revenu à la normale alors que j'étais assise à mon bureau. Je regardai mes mains, qui étaient encore tremblantes de ma nervosité. _Stupide, stupide Kim. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas ici aujourd'hui. Ne le laisse pas g__â__cher ta journ__é__e, __ç__a allait tr__è__s bien avant cela_. La voix avait un point ... ouais. Je dois m'en remettre.

"OK, OK installez-vous. Qui n'est pas ici aujourd'hui? Ashley, John, et Jared." Mme Martina avait l'air déçue. Je devais aussi en avoir l'air probablement. "Donc, aujourd'hui, nous avons un test. Vous vous rappelez?" La seule réponse qu'elle a eu était un tas de soupirs et de plaintes. Elle sourit alors qu'elle dit, «Je vais vous donner quelques minutes pour étudier les gars. Et je vais vous donner un indice, connaissez toutes les formules!" Elle s'assit devant son ordinateur, et ensuite regarda si tout le monde faisaient quelque chose, mais étudier. Au lieu de cela, ils ont tous parlé de moi. Ca aurait été humiliant pour moi, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas avec la nouvelle Kim ici. J'ouvrir mon dossier et décida d'ignorer les regards et les murmures, et étudia pour le test.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité, Mme Martina était debout à l'avant de la salle, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Elle avait pratiquement de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles.

«Maintenant, quand je dis« étudier », je veux réellement dire étudier. Ne pas s'asseoir ici et bavarder sur Kim," elle m'a regardé. J'esquivai ma tête, sachant que tout le monde me regardait maintenant. Et voici la vieille, timide Kim. "Mais sérieusement, c'est le test le plus dur de l'année, c'est donc de votre faute si vous êtes tous recaler." Elle ne dit rien d'autre, mais se retourna pour prendre les tests. Elle les remit, et après environ trente minutes, j'étais la première à terminée. J'ai souri en posant mon crayon, et je me levai pour le rendre.

Je me suis rassise à mon bureau, étant assez satisfaite de moi-même. Je levai les yeux pour trouver la moitié de la classe encore à me regarder, la plupart d'entre eux étant des garçons. Je leur souriais et ils ont tous souri en retour. Ils ressemblaient tous à des idiots, ils bavaient pratiquement sur moi. Il s'agissait d'un concept amusant, parce que d'habitude j'étais la seule à baver sur les gars, bien en fait un gars. Mais littéralement, j'ai bavé une fois en classe. J'ai ri à ce souvenir et aux garçons stupides dans ma classe. Ils avaient tous décidé de retourner à leur travail, alors j'ai juste ressemblé à une folle en riant toute seule. Alors la porte s'ouvrit, et tout le monde, moi y compris, leva les yeux pour voir qui était-ce.

C'était_ lui_. Il était en fait ici. Il était si ... différent. Il était plus grand, que je ne savais pas que c'étais possible parce qu'il était déjà assez grand pour commencer. Ses muscles étaient plus définis dans son t-shirt, et l'air voyageant dans mes poumons se sont perdus quelque part. Je ne pouvais pas respirer. Il avait coupé ses longs cheveux brillants. Il n'était maintenant court et même pas à ses oreilles. Si c'était possible, il était devenu plus beau. Non, il était devenu plus sexy. TRÈS sexy. Mais tandis que je l'ai regardé debout dans la porte regardant tout le monde le regardé, quelque chose était différent dans ses yeux. Ils étaient fatigués, inquiets. Ils semblent montrer la douleur et l'agonie. Ils ont été plus envoûtants que jamais, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. J'avais envie de lui; j'avais _besoin_ de lui. J'ai baissé les yeux, et la voix est revenue dans ma tête. Respire Kim, respire. _Il est juste un gar__ç__on. Il est plus sexy, mais il ne t__'__a toujours pas remarqu__é__, m__ê__me si tu es belle aujourd__'__hui._ Tout d'abord, il n'était pas juste** un** garçon, il était** le** garçon. Et peut-être qu'il ne m'a tout simplement pas encore regardé ... Je ne sais pas. Mais il est là, et c'est ce qui me rend heureuse, lui étant ici.

"Ah, Jared. Tu as enfin décidé de nous rejoindre! Bienvenue! Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, nous faisons un test aujourd'hui. Un test qui tu ne pourras pas passer parce que tu n'étais pas ici pour apprendre la matière!" Il se dirigea vers elle de sa gracieuse démarche, qui semblait encore plus gracieuse que jamais. Mais, pendant qu'il marchait, il baissa les yeux sur le sol, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers tout le monde le regardant.

"Ouais, désolé. J'ai été malade la semaine dernière, et puis cette semaine, j'ai eu, un ... euh... une urgence familiale." Alors qu'il parlait, il se redressa et regarda Mme Martina dans les yeux. Elle est passée de la colère et de psycho à compréhensive et chaleureuse.

"Oh, je suis désolée, Jared. Je n'ai pas ... le bureau ne me dit pas ces choses, afin ... ouais. Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, nous avons une nouvelle disposition des sièges. Tu es assis juste derrière Kim. " Elle me pointa, et il leva les yeux vers le siège derrière moi. Tu es comme le verre, il voit à travers toi Kim. J'ai essayé de ne pas pleurer là, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Pas en face de lui au moins. Puis il se dirigea vers moi, et j'ai regardé vers mon bureau. Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder sans pleurer._ Calme-toi Kim. Ne semble pas faible en face de lui._ Je pris une profonde respiration, et me redressa sur mon bureau.

Il passa à coté de moi, et j'ai eu une bouffée de quelque chose ... belle et délicieuse. Était-ce la façon dont il sent? WOAH, c'était ... ahurissant. Je ne pouvais pas penser clairement. Je l'ai entendu s'asseoir derrière moi, et j'ai fait semblant de faire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me voir faible et hypnotisé par lui. Il pourrait penser que je suis un monstre. Je jetai un regard à l'horloge, et nous avions encore vingt minutes. J'ai soupiré, et j'ai entendu son corps bouger derrière moi. Puis j'ai regardé pour voir Mme Martina marchant vers lui avec une pile de papiers.

"Ce sont tous tes devoirs manquées. Le livre a toutes les formules, ou tu peux simplement les copier de quelqu'un et de les mémoriser. Kim a probablement ici l'ensemble des feuilles pour que tu puisse copier." Elle sourit, me regarda, puis de nouveau Jared, et s'éloigna. Qu'est-ce que …..? M'a-t-elle vraiment fait ça? Je ne pouvais pas la croire. Sait-elle que je l'aime secrètement et elle essaie de me torturer, ou essayait-elle juste d'être gentil avec lui? Mon esprit était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre une bonne raison pour sa décision soudaine que j'ai à peine entendu tousser derrière moi. Je fermai les yeux, respira, et tourna sur mon siège.

Il était concentré sur son sac à dos, dans lequel il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Peut-être un crayon? Après avoir cherché pendant un certain temps, je savais qu'il n'en avait pas. Je me suis retourné, et regarda pour mon étui à crayons, saisit un crayon et mon dossier, et plaça le tout sur son bureau.

«Tous les papiers sont en ordre par dates, de sorte qu'il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à comprendre tout ça." C'est ça Kim, pourrais-tu paraître plus comme une intello? Je me suis giflée mentalement pour être si stupide.

Il était occupé à feuilleter son livre pendant qu'il parlait. "Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas..." Il se tut dès qu'il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Oh non, j'ai probablement eu quelque chose sur mon visage. C'était terrible. C'était horrible. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de lui parler avec quelque chose sur mon visage. Je regardai mes mains. Je ne pouvais pas penser à quelque chose à dire. Qu'est-il arrivé à la confiante Kim? Je l'aimais, j'avais besoin d'elle maintenant. Mais elle avait trop peur, assise dans un coin au fond de mon esprit, et elle refusait de sortir. Je l'ai forcée à sortir, en la tirant par les poignets et la traînant sur le sol.

"De rien. Tu peux les conserver aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. Rend-les moi simplement lorsque tu as fini? Merci." Je lui ai souri, et je vous jure que je l'ai entendu respirer fortement derrière moi pendant cinq minutes. J'ai souri. Il était juste comme moi. J'ai trouvé difficile de respirer quand il m'a parlé. Eh bien, je ne sais pas parce qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé avant.

Je jetai un regard vers l'horloge. Reste deux minutes. Je rangeais mes affaires, puis me rendit compte qu'il avait encore mon crayon. _Demande lui juste qu'il te le rende, il ne t'en voudra pas._ Je ne peux pas ... Je ne peux pas lui parler. J'ai ignoré la voix, et le laissa garder le crayon. La cloche a sonné, et j'ai presque sauté de siège essayant de me précipiter pour trouver Sarah. Mais quand je fus presqu'à la porte, une main chaude me saisit le bras et me fit faire volte-face. C'était lui. Mon esprit devint flou, et je ne pouvais plus respirer.

«Tu ... Je... Ton crayon?" Il me tendit mon crayon, et me regarda. Je l'ai attrapée, et le fourra dans mon sac. J'ai regardé de nouveau vers le haut. Je suis presque tombé par terre. Il me regardait comme ... Je ne sais pas. Comme s'il m'aimait. _Kim, ce n'est pas __ç__a. Ne crois pas __ç__a._ J'ai secouais la tête, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas détourner mon regard de Jared. Son regard était si intense et plein de vie, il m'a fait vouloir ne jamais détourner le regard. Mais ensuite, j'ai entendu des gens s'arrêter dans le couloir, et je ne pouvais pas laisser tout le monde parler de moi, encore plus que ce qu'ils faisaient déjà aujourd'hui.

"Merci, Jared." Il a souri quand j'ai dit son nom, alors je lui souris. Le sien s'élargit quand il m'a vu sourire, et avec cela, je suis passé devant lui, et dans la foule des gens qui parlaient de moi. C'était le plus étrange sentiment, avoir des gens en train de me remarquer. Je n'étais pas sûr si je le voulais ou non, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à eux parce qu'ils semblaient tous si loin. Je marchais dans le hall silencieux, toute seule, pensant à ce qui venait de se passer avec Jared. Il m'a parlé. _Pourquoi t'aurait-il parlé Kim?_ La voix n'allait pas ruiner ma journée. Donc je l'ai repoussé dans ma tête, et me dirigeai vers Biologie.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et laissez des reviews ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction. Cette histoire est géniale. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais. Merci à New-Perspective22.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Point de vue de Jared

_7:30 AM_

_**Bip. Bip. Bip**_. J'ai levé la tête pour voir d'où le bruit gênant provenait, et remarqua que ça venait du réveil. Stupide réveil. Je le ramassai de ma table de nuit, et le jeta contre le mur. Il se brisa en morceaux. J'étais satisfait, donc j'ai jeté les draps sur mon corps.

J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais je n'ai pas regardé pour voir qui c'était. Je ronflais, et fis semblant de dormir, ce n'était pas un très bon plan, sachant que qui que ce soit avait probablement entendu le réveil se briser.

"Jared NAHL! Lève-toi, MAINTENANT! Je m'en fiche de savoir combien tu te sens mal, tu **va** retourner à l'école aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas me convaincre de rester, ton père et moi en avons déjà parlé. Nous comprenons comme ce sera bizarre, d'y retourner, après tout cela, mais tu as déjà assez manqué l'école. " Elle piqua les couvertures de mon corps, et je gémis.

"Maman, je ne peux pas simplement rester à la maison pour la première période? J'ai étude donc ça n'est pas très important ..." Je levai les yeux vers elle avec mon meilleur visage de chiot battu. Elle accepta.

"Très bien, mais ce n'est que cette fois-ci, Jared. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être gentil avec toi tout le temps maintenant parce que tu es un loup-garou. Je sais que cela te rend fatigué, mais-" Je lui coupai la parole.

"Ouais ouais, j'ai compris. Merci maman, tu es la meilleure." Elle sourit, et jeta la couverture de nouveau sur moi. J'étais encore fatigué de patrouiller la nuit dernière, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que tout le monde penserai de moi quand j'arriverai à l'école. Ils vont tous penser que je prends des stéroïdes ou quelque chose parce que j'ai grandi tellement. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas connaître la vérité. Personne n'a jamais pu à l'exception de la meute, qui pour l'instant ne se compose que de moi et Sam, mes parents et, éventuellement, mon imprégnée. Je suis un loup-garou. Un loup-garou tueur de vampire. J'ai soupiré et bascula dans mon lit.

Le pire, d'être un loup-garou est de quitter tous vos anciens amis. Sam dit que c'est trop dangereux pour être près d'autres gens, donc je dois les laisser tomber et faire semblant que je ne les aime pas. Dans un premier temps, j'ai été énervé parce que je ne voulais pas donner ma vie. Mais Sam m'a convaincu que c'était pour le bien de tout le monde à La Push, donc je suppose que c'est assez cool. Donc, j'ai encore besoin de penser à une excuse pour dire à mes amis la raison pour laquelle je ne peux plus traîner avec eux.

Et puis il y a Lindsey. Elle _é__tait_ ma petite-amie. Mais avec les affaires de meute, je ne peux pas être avec elle. Littéralement, je ne peux pas. Sam m'a ordonné de rester loin d'elle. Et lui étant le stupide Alpha, je dois l'écouter. Ce n'est en fait pas si mal, parce que je ne l'ai pas vraiment aimé de toute façon. Elle était juste une autre fille populaire avec qui j'étais, et puis elle est devenue obsédée par moi. J'allais rompre avec elle de toute façon.

Je soupirai de nouveau, et j'essayai de me rendormir et de me reposer un peu avant d'aller à mon enfer personnel.

_8:15 AM_

Je me suis réveillé lorsque ma mère tira les draps de mon lit. Je roulai, et m'étira. Mon corps tout entier suspendu hors du lit, car la seule chose qui peut tenir sur mon lit c'était mon torse. Je me frotta les yeux, et j'ai vu que ma mère était encore debout dans ma chambre.

"Jared, lève-toi. Les cours commence dans moins d'une demi-heure." Elle se tenait là, attendant que je me lève. Je lui ai déjà causé assez de stress pour une vie, je m'asseyais dans mon lit.

"Peux-tu, euh, partir? J'ai besoin de m'habiller." Elle se moqua de moi, embrassa le dessus de ma tête, et s'éloigna, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

J'ai traversé ma chambre et jusqu'à ma commode. J'ai choisi le seul pantalon qui me va encore, qui se trouvait être un pantalon de survêtement. Impressionnant, premier jour et je vais ressembler à un clochard. Je pris le premier t-shirt que j'ai vu par dessus ma tête, et me vérifia dans le miroir. Sam m'a fait me couper les cheveux, de sorte qu'il était court maintenant. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas, j'aimais vraiment. Mais tandis que je me regardais dans le miroir, j'étais réellement nerveux. J'étais nerveux à ce que tous les autres à l'école pourraient penser de moi. J'avais besoin de parler à Sam.

J'ai presque couru hors de la maison, mais ensuite je me suis souvenu que ma mère était là alors j'ai couru vers elle. «Maman, je vais passer chez Sam vraiment rapidement et lui parler de toute cette chose à propos de l'école. Je te verrai après l'école, t'aime." J'ai attrapé une boîte de Pop Tarts, et couru vers ma voiture.

Lorsque je me suis arrêté devant sa maison, je pouvais sentir les crêpes d'Emily. Je pouvais les sentir à partir d'un mile d'ici grâce à mes sens aiguisés, mais n'importe qui peut, parce qu'ils sentaient bon, peu importe quoi. J'ai adoré sa cuisine. Bien que je vienne de manger une boîte de Pop Tarts, je pourrais manger quelques crêpes. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de frapper, je marchais simplement dans leur petite maison jaune. Je suis toujours bienvenu, ou du moins c'est ce que dit Emily.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Je suis entré dans sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ensuite j'ai vu Sam l'embrassant sur tout le corps, tandis qu'elle se tenait là en riant. Dégouté. Elle m'a vu, et cessa de rire immédiatement.

"Jared, salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Elle a essayé de pousser Sam loin d'elle, mais il ne se laissait pas faire. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, et quand il se dégagea, elle rit de nouveau. Puis, il se tourna vers moi. Il m'a regardé comme si il aurait pu me tuer.

"Ca intérêt d'être important, Jared." Il s'assit à la table, et Emily s'assit à côté de lui. Quand il vit cela, il la tira de sa chaise et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle rit, et leva les yeux vers moi.

"Oh, arrête Sam. Je lui ai dit qu'il était toujours la bienvenue. Et il est juste à temps pour les crêpes." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et se dirigea vers le poêle. Sam m'a regardé à nouveau avec son regard coléreux, et je déglutissais. Il découvrira par la suite, alors j'ai juste besoin de lui dire.

"OK, j'avais juste besoin de te parler de l'école. Comment es-tu revenu? J'étais une épave nerveuse ce matin dans ma chambre. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont tous penser de moi. " Emily vint et plaça une assiette de crêpes en face de moi. Je les ai mangées, et regarda Sam pour sa réponse. Il avait mangé ses crêpes aussi, mais alors il m'a regardé et m'a vu en attente d'une réponse.

"Eh bien, Jared. Il était certainement plus difficile pour moi parce que je n'avais pas personne d'autre, il n'y avait que moi. Mais je continuais de me dire que c'était OK parce que je protégeais toutes les personnes qui parlaient autour de moi. Je sais que ça semble fou, mais cela m'a aidé. Tu es là pour les protéger, et ils ne le savent même pas. C'est en fait un sentiment incroyable. Tu verras. " Il poussa une autre crêpe dans sa bouche, et j'ai regardé l'horloge.

"Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard de dix minutes. Merci pour les crêpes Emily. Et merci pour le conseil Sam." Emily est venue et m'a embrassé. Elle avait l'air qu'elle pourrait pleurer quand elle m'a regardé. J'ai ri, et courut à la porte. Quand je suis arrivé dans ma voiture, j'étais nerveux à nouveau. J'étais nerveux tout le trajet jusque là.

J'ai garé ma voiture, et resta là pendant cinq minutes à essayer de me convaincre d'aller juste à l'intérieur. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon corps ne me le permettait pas. J'ai presque couru dans les bois pour parler à Sam, mais je savais qu'il serait en colère et me forcerais à aller à l'école. Alors, avec tous mes efforts, je suis sorti de ma voiture et me dirigea le plus lentement que j'ai pu vers le bureau principal.

Le secrétaire a failli ne pas me reconnaître. Mais quand elle l'a fait, elle avait l'air choqué que j'étais en fait ici, à l'école. Elle me tendit mon laissez-passer, toujours sans dire un mot. Oh mon Dieu, si c'était comme ça que la secrétaire a réagi, je me demande ce que tout le monde fera. Je marchai lentement vers la classe, puis j'étais là-bas, en face de ma classe de mathématiques. J'inspirais et expirais quelques fois, et ouvrit la porte. C'était silencieux dans la salle de classe, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour me regarder. La plupart bouche bée. Je suis resté là comme un idiot, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce fut terrible, c'était mon enfer personnel. S'ils n'étaient pas en test, ils auraient tous commencé à chuchoter. J'ai regardé autour de la salle pour rencontrer les yeux de tous, ils étaient tous confus et étonné.

"Ah, Jared. Tu as enfin décidé de nous rejoindre! Bienvenue! Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, nous faisons un test aujourd'hui. Un test qui tu ne pourras pas passer parce que tu n'étais pas ici pour apprendre la matière!" C'était Mme Martina, notre professeur de mathématiques. Je me dirigeai vers son bureau, regardant le sol tout le temps. Je lui ai tendu le laissez-passer, et réalisé que je n'avais pas encore pensé à une excuse pour mes professeurs. Merde.

"Ouais, désolé. J'ai été malade la semaine dernière, et puis cette semaine, j'ai eu, un ... euh... une urgence familiale." Je me suis redressé et la regarda dans les yeux, essayant de lui montrer combien j'étais mal. Elle l'a cru.

"Oh, je suis désolé, Jared. Je n'ai pas ... le bureau ne me dis pas ces choses, afin ... ouais. Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, nous avons une nouvelle disposition des sièges. Tu es assis juste derrière Kim. " J'ai regardé vers mon bureau, et me dirigea vers celui-ci. Kate? Non, Kim. Ouais Kim regardé vers son bureau avant que je puisse la regarder. Je me demande si elle était nouvelle ici, je suis certain de ne l'avoir pas vu auparavant.

J'ai vu Mme Martina marcher vers moi avec une pile de papiers, et je me suis assis dans mon siège. Super, comme si les patrouilles ne sont pas assez mauvaises, je reçois un paquet entier de devoirs à faire.

"Ce sont tous de tes devoirs manqués. Le livre a toutes les formules, ou tu peux simplement les copier de quelqu'un et les mémoriser. Kim a probablement ici l'ensemble de la feuille pour que tu puisse copier." Elle regarda Kim, qui était assise devant moi, puis de nouveau vers moi, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Bizarre. Kim resta assise là pendant une minute, et je toussai pour attirer son attention. Elle a commencé à se tourner vers moi, alors je suis allé à mon sac à dos pour mon carnet et un crayon. Je trouvai le carnet, mais alors que je fouillais dans celui-ci, je ne pouvais pas trouver un crayon. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, elle me tendit un crayon et son dossier.

«Tous les papiers sont en ordre par dates, de sorte qu'il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à comprendre tout ça."

Sa voix sonnait si belle, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi. Je feuilletais mon carnet, à la recherche d'un endroit pour prendre des notes lorsque j'ai décidé de dire quelque chose.

"Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas-" Et puis j'ai levé les yeux vers elle. Elle était belle. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué avant ça? Elle était la meilleure chose sur cette terre, et je me sentais très attiré par elle. Il y avait aussi cette attraction que me répétait sans cesse de la garder saine et sauve. Elle avait besoin d'être protégé quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était merveilleuse, et tout ce qu'il fallait pour me garder en vie.

Puis elle fit un visage triste, et je sentais que je l'avais provoqué. Je me sentais très mal, et en colère contre moi-même. Si elle n'était pas là, j'aurais muté, mais de toute façon elle me gardait sous contrôle.

"De rien. Tu peux les conserver aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. Rend-les moi lorsque tu as fini? Merci." Elle me sourit, et c'était le plus beau sourire. Il a atteint les yeux, mais d'une certaine façon il semblait forcé. Elle se retourna trop vite, je ne pouvais plus, alors je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était vraiment en sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer pour le reste de la période, je me suis assis là-bas la regardant. Tout le monde a probablement pensé que j'étais un pauvre type, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Elle sentait comme les fraises et la vanille mélangés. C'était enivrant. Et puis la cloche a sonné, et elle a sauté de son siège. Merde, j'ai encore son crayon. Au moins je pourrais lui parler à nouveau. J'ai couru derrière elle, et pour la première fois, j'ai remarqué ce qu'elle portait. Une robe rouge serrée. Hmm, elle était magnifique dedans. Je pourrais tout simplement la regarder toute la journée. Mais je ne pouvais pas du moins pas encore. J'ai attrapé son bras, et elle se retourna. Et elle attendit que je parle, mais je ne pouvais pas, elle était trop belle.

«Tu ... Je... Ton crayon?" Bien, très bien Jared. Je lui ai tendu le crayon, et elle le fourra dans son sac. Puis elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je ne voulais pas détourner le regard. J'ai besoin d'être là pour elle. J'ai besoin de la protéger. J'ai besoin de son amour. Et j'ai besoin qu'elle m'aime. Je pouvais entendre les gens dans les halls chuchoter autour de nous, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je voulais être avec elle pour toujours, personne d'autre ne comptait dans ce monde, sauf elle.

"Merci, Jared." J'ai souri. Elle connaissait mon nom. Et quand elle l'a dit, c'était tellement décontracté et normal qu'elle a agi comme si elle me connaissait depuis des années. Je souhaite qu'elle m'ait connu depuis des années. Je voulais être avec elle pendant de nombreuses années. Quand je souris, elle me sourit. Et je la regardais pendant qu'elle souriait, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire encore plus largement. J'étais comme un chiot malade d'amour parce que j'avais l'air d'un idiot, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Son sourire réchauffait mes entrailles, et tout à coup j'ai réalisé que tout allait être correct, aussi longtemps qu'elle était ici avec moi. Elle remarqua les gens parlant dans les couloirs, et elle semblait nerveuse. Elle baissa les yeux, et s'éloigna de moi. J'ai couru après elle, mais à mi-chemin, j'ai laissé tomber. Elle ne m'aimera jamais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire sans elle à mes côtés. Je me sentais vide, comme si elle a pris mon cœur avec elle. Elle pourrait, si elle voulait et que ça la rendait heureuse.

Je me dirigeai vers ma prochaine classe sur un nuage, tellement heureux que je l'ai rencontrée. Kim. J'ai soupiré que je pensais à son nom, il lui allait parfaitement. Elle était parfaite dans tous les sens. Puis je me suis assis dans mon cours d'anglais et a continué à penser à elle. Puis ça m'est venu.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Étais-je fou? Je l'ai juste rencontré et je l'aimais. Ce n'était que trop bizarre ... mais alors je me suis souvenu que j'étais un loup-garou. Et il ya cette chose appelée imprégnation. Sam a dit que c'était très rare, mais il était assez chanceux pour s'être imprégné sur Emily. Je savais que ça allait m'arriver. Et ça c'est fait.

Je me imprégné le premier jour que je suis revenu comme loup-garou.

Je me suis imprégné de Kim.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et laissez des reviews ;)

A bientôt mes louloups :D


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction. Cette histoire est géniale. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais. Merci à New-Perspective22.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le cours de Biologie se passa dans un brouillard. Notre professeur nous a donné une journée de libre pour rattraper notre retard sur nos devoirs, je me suis assise là, pensant durant toute la période à Jared. Il était magnifique, et il m'a effectivement parlé. Moi, comme dans Kim. Pauvre, petite, timide Kim qui a un ami. Et il était Jared. Cool, populaire, beau Jared. La cloche a sonné, et signala le déjeuner. Je pouvais enfin parler à Sarah.

Tandis que je me promenais dans les couloirs, mes talons cliquèrent sur le sol. Les gens me regardèrent alors que je marchais, car ils pensaient probablement que j'étais un professeur qui marchait avec mes talons.

J'ai ouvert les portes de la cafétéria, et le vent soufflait sur mon visage. La plupart des gens ont cessé de parler parce que j'étais celle dont ils parlaient. Confiante Kim a pris le contrôle et me dirigea vers ma table. Sarah était déjà là à m'attendre, et je lui souris, pendant qu'elle me regardait. Elle agita sa main, et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de me moquer d'elle, elle ressemblait à une telle ringarde. Mais elle était ma ringarde, ma meilleure amie.

"Tu sais, tu ressemble à un monstre assise ici toute seule." Elle fit semblant d'avoir l'air choquée, mais elle a ri et bougea ses livres hors de la table.

"Ouais, on m'a dit cela. De toute façon, tu es le nouveau sujet de discussion de toute l'école, tu sais quoi, Kim? Ma meilleure amie est celle dont tout le monde parle." Elle sourit, et a pris une bouchée de sa pomme.

"Oh, tais-toi. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent tous de moi. Vraiment. Je ne fais que d'essayer d'impressionner une seule personne, Sarah. Et je pense que ça a peut-être fonctionné ..." Dès que j'ai fini ma phrase, elle s'est étouffé avec de la pomme, et recracha. "Ahhh, Ew! Dégoûtant!" J'ai ri, et lui tendit une serviette.

"Es-tu sérieuse Kim? Qu'est-il arrivé?" Elle saisit la serviette et s'essuya le visage. Elle sortit son miroir et vérifia son maquillage. Elle devait le retoucher, donc elle est allée aux toilettes. J'aurais du aller avec elle parce qu'habituellement je ne veux pas être seul. Mais je suis restée parce que je voulais le chercher.

Quand elle est partie, j'ai regardé autour de la cafétéria et l'ai trouvé. Sauf qu'il était assis et parlant à Lindsey. Elle était sa petite amie. _Bien s__û__r, il a une petite amie, a quoi tu t__'__attendais__?_ J'ai presque craqué juste là dans le café. Ils semblaient que les choses étaient en train de chauffer, donc je me sentais mal en essayant d'écouter, mais je ne pouvais rien entendre de toute façon. Une larme ruissela sur mon visage, je ne pouvais pas rester ici et le regarder avec une autre fille. Pourquoi m'aurait-il parlé, ou me regardait comme ça s'il avait une petite amie? Quand j'étais avec lui, j'oubliais totalement Lindsey. Mais maintenant, assise là à les regarder parler, je souhaite qu'il ne m'ait jamais parlé. Il ravive mes espoirs pour rien.

Puis il détourna la tête de Lindsey, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Il regarda autour de la cafétéria, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Il était assis tout seul, et une partie de moi voulait aller m'asseoir près de lui. Mais il y avait une autre partie de moi qui avait envie de pleurer à cause de lui. Je ne devrais pas le laisser m'atteindre comme cela, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il est tout simplement trop parfait. Puis il a trouvé qui il cherchait, moi.

Il m'a vu pleurer à ma table, et se leva. Je pensais qu'il allait jeter ses ordures, mais il marchait droit devant les poubelles, et se dirigea vers ma table. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me voir comme ça, pas qu'il s'en préoccuperait. Je levai les yeux pour le voir encore plus proche de ma table. Une autre larme roula sur mon visage, et il a cessé de marcher. Il avait l'air confus, peiné, et blessé. Il se tenait là, à me regarder avec le même regard sur son visage. Je pouvais lire ce qu'il pensait en le regardant. Il se sentait très mal. Il avait l'air désolé, et je pouvais voir qu'il était. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler, pas maintenant. Alors j'ai attrapé mes livres, et a couru vers les toilettes, le laissant là où il se trouvait.

Je couru aux toilettes les plus proche et espéra que Sarah serait là.

"Sarah?" Demandai-je, ne sachant pas à qui je parlais. Puis, une porte s'est ouverte, et Sarah est sortie. Quand elle m'a vue, mon maquillage a probablement coulé sur mon visage. Elle a couru vers moi, et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Qu'est-il arrivé? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kim?" Je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pense pas que j'étais capable de former de vrais mots. Je regardai juste vers elle et espéra qu'elle pourrait lire mon visage. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait, parce qu'elle a enveloppé ses bras autour de moi alors que je pleurais dans son épaule. Elle s'assit sur le plancher, et je l'ai simplement suivi parce que je besoin d'elle ici pour me réconforter. Elle fit des cercles dans mon dos, pendant qu'elle me berçait d'avant en arrière sur ses genoux.

Après toute la période de gens qui entrent et qui sortent, nous regardant comme si nous étions folles, j'ai finalement arrêté de pleurer, et Sarah a essayé de refaire mon maquillage. Je n'avais pas l'air aussi belle qu'avant, mais c'était encore mieux que je pouvais avoir fait.

"Sarah, tu vas être une super maman un jour." Je lui ai dit alors qu'elle tentait de fixer mes cheveux. C'était inutile. Mes cheveux avait frisés en une grosse boule sur le dessus de ma tête. Je ris, et tira simplement mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval.

"Merci, j'ai toujours voulu des enfants." Elle me sourit vraiment, et a attrapé ma main. "Nous devons aller en classe aujourd'hui, pense-tu que tu peux le faire, Kim?" _Non, tu ne peux pas faire cela._ Pourquoi c'est-il revenu? Ca avait été si bon jusqu'à maintenant.

"Bien sûr, je peux le faire." J'espérais que ça semblait crédible. Je regardai vers le sol, et puis remonta mon regard vers Sarah. Elle avait l'air sceptique. Elle pensait si je pouvais le faire, alors pour le prouver, je franchi la porte des toilettes avec elle suivant derrière moi. Quelle erreur ce fut. Il attendait là, et dès qu'il me vit, il s'est poussé des casiers. Je me suis arrêté dans mon net dans mon élan et Sarah me heurta.

"Kim, que fais-tu?" Elle a demandé, et regarda par-dessus mon épaule. Je sentais son regard furieux, et sourit. Je savais qu'elle surveillerait mes arrières. "Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" J'aime Sarah, elle sera vraiment ma meilleure amie pour toujours. Je ne l'avais pas encore regardé dans les yeux. J'avais trop peur que je le pardonnerais. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

"J'avais juste besoin de savoir que Kim était ... ouais. Kim, es-tu OK?" Je n'avais pas prêté beaucoup d'attention parce que j'essayais de ne pas le regarder. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient tous les deux entrains de me regarder, et j'avais besoin de penser à une réponse.

«Moi? Je. ..euh, ouais. Je vais bien. Nous étions juste entrain de parler. Pas vrai, Sarah?" Je la regardai avec des yeux suppliants. Elle me questionnerait à ce sujet plus tard, et je répondrais, mais je ne voudrais pas montrer ma faiblesse en face de lui. Elle répondit finalement.

"Ouais. Nous le faisons souvent. Allez dans les toilettes et parler. Pas beaucoup de gens vont à ces toilettes, de sorte que nous aimons parler là-bas." Elle savait beaucoup mieux à mentir que moi.

"Oh, je vois. Eh bien ... Kim, puis-je te parler? Seul?" A-t-il vraiment posé cette question? Je m'étranglai avec mes mots, et regarda vers Sarah faisant la même chose. Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler, alors je hochai la tête. Tandis que nous marchions ensemble dans le couloir, j'ai regardé par dessus mon épaule pour voir que Sarah était encore debout là-bas avec sa mâchoire touchant le sol. Puis il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre les casiers. Il ferma les yeux, et soupira. Je dû arrêter de baver sur lui avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Heureusement, dès que je l'ai fait, il ouvrit les yeux.

"Écoute, Kim. Je sais que cela va te sembler très bizarre, mais ..." Il s'interrompit. Il semblait nerveux, en fait, très nerveux. Ses mains tremblaient violemment, si violemment que ça m'a fait peur de les regarder plus longtemps. J'ai regardé de nouveau son visage, et il me regardait fixement. Et quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. Je voulais rester ici pour toujours. Je me serais peut-être transformé en bouillie si ça ne serait pas si gênant. Ses yeux étaient intenses et larges. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce regard?_ Il était très protecteur et pleins d'audace. C'était effrayant, mais en même temps la chose la plus romantique qui soit. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il me regarde, et maintenant il ne peut pas détourner son regard de moi. Nous serions restés là pendant des heures, si ce n'était pas pour la cloche. Elle a sonné, et tout à coup des étudiants ont rempli le hall. Je clignai des yeux, et mes yeux brûlaient sous son regard. Je repris contenance, et tournai les talons pour m'en aller. Puis cette même main chaude a attrapé ma taille, et Jared était en face de moi. Sa main a chuté, et je fronce les sourcils. L'endroit que sa main a touché était en feu de sa main chaude et du fait que Jared Nahl venait de me toucher.

"Kim. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, j'ai vraiment, vraiment _vraiment_ envie de savoir tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi. Veux-tu aller te promener avec moi sur la plage aujourd'hui?" Je ne pouvais pas parler. Qu'est-il arrivé à la confiante Kim à nouveau? _Dis oui! Dis oui!_

"Oui, je veux dire. Ouais, j'aimerais beaucoup." J'ai souri alors que je finissais ma dernière phrase. Il rayonnait de joie, et sourit. Puis il leva la main, et effleura ma joue. Son toucher brula mon visage alors que ses doigts retirèrent les cheveux de mon visage. Il les mit derrière mon oreille, et remis sa main sur mon visage. J'ai regardé de nouveau vers le sol, mais sa main releva mon visage pour rencontrer ses yeux.

"Je te verrai plus tard, Kim." Il me fit un clin d'œil. Jared vient juste de faire un clin d'œil. Je repris mon souffle, et il se mit à rire. Puis trop tôt, il se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Il m'a fallu une minute pour rassembler mes pensées. Ensuite, je riais de moi, et me dirigea vers mon prochain cours.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme si je n'étais pas dans ce monde. Je flottais au-dessus de tout le monde, et personne n'a osé me poser des questions. Je pense qu'ils avaient encore tous peur de la nouvelle moi. Je surmontais ça. J'étais encore entrain d'essayer de comprendre Jared. Qu'est-ce qui lui a donne envie de me parler? Je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment, j'étais juste contente qu'il me parlait.

La cloche finale a sonné, et je me dirigeais vers mon casier. J'y ai vu une paire de chaussures, mais ils n'étaient pas la même vieille, usée celle dont j'en avais l'habitude. Je ne les reconnaissais pas, alors j'ai regardé vers le haut. C'était Jared. Il me sourit, et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était sourire. _Dis quelque chose Kim, fais-le._ Je peux le faire, je peux totalement faire cela.

"Hey". Woah, bien Kim. _Tu semble stupide, comme une petite fille._

"Salut." Il semblait tout aussi stupide que moi, et j'ai ri. Je l'ai vu sourire quand je riais, et quand je l'ai regardé, il avait l'air confus alors qu'il me souriait.

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Alors, comment savais-tu où est mon casier? Es-tu entrain de me harceler ou quelque chose?" Je levai les yeux pour le voir rire. Était-ce si drôle que ça? Je ne pensais pas que c'était ... bizarre.

"Non, j'ai mes sources." J'ai essayé de prendre mon livre, mais il m'a poussé sur le côté. "Ici, je vais les chercher. Lesquels as-tu besoin?"

"Je, euh, biologie et mathématiques." Je le regardai tandis qu'il a attrapé mes livres, et attendit qu'il me les remettre. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il commença juste à marcher vers la porte. Je n'ai pas suivi. Je ne pouvais pas. Il s'est rendu compte que je ne le suivais pas, et a couru vers moi.

"Quelque chose ne va, Kim? Peux-tu m'entendre?" Il avait l'air vraiment concerné. _Pourquoi s'en pr__é__occuperait__-__il__?_ Bonne question Kim. _Eh bien! Dis quelque chose __à__ ce pauvre gar__ç__on._

"Je vais très bien. Allons-y. J'ai la voiture de ma mère, veux-tu que je conduise?" Je marchais pendant que je lui parlais, et il hocha la tête vers moi. Nous avons marchés à ma voiture en silence.

Une fois que nous y sommes arrivés, il a ouvert ma porte, et il la ferma lorsque je me suis assise dans mon siège. Je rougis, et il sourit. Ah, que cela allait être voyage en voiture intéressant.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et laissez des reviews ;)

A bientôt mes louloups :D


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction. Cette histoire est géniale. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais. Merci à New-Perspective22.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur.

Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez du attendre plusieurs mois pour la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Il marcha autour de l'avant de ma voiture toujours souriant, tira la porte ouverte, et s'assit à côté de moi. Je retirai les clés de mon sac, et démarra la voiture.

"Belle voiture." Il a dit alors qu'il regardait l'intérieur de la voiture de ma maman. J'ai pensé à lui dire que ce n'était pas ma voiture, mais je ne voulais pas. Une fois qu'il a vu la voiture, ses yeux ce sont arrêtés sur moi. Son regard aurait pu frayer un bon trou à travers mon visage. Tellement c'était intense. Je n'ai pas levé les yeux vers lui, je ne pouvais pas. Je me suis concentré sur conduire. Le silence semblait trop gênant pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler. La voiture était très chaude, et ça sentait comme Jared. Ma tête commençait à tourner, et j'aurais pu écraser la voiture. Mais je me ressaisis. Puis, il rompit le silence, presque comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

"Alors, Kim. Jouons à un jeu. Ce ne sera pas trop amusant, mais au moins je vais pouvoir apprendre à mieux te connaître." _Pourquoi voudrais-tu __ç__a, Jared__?_Oh tais-toi. "Je vais te poser une vingtaine de questions, et tu dois y répondre honnêtement. Ensuite, tu peux me poser toutes les vingt questions, et je vais y répondre honnêtement. C'est cool?"_ Sois confiante Kim. Sois confiante._

"Ça a l'air génial." _O.K., j'ai dit confiante, pas idiote._ Pourquoi dois-je toujours me faire passer pour une imbécile en face de Jared? Si nous étions censés être fait l'un pour l'autre comme je le pensais, je serais à l'aise en face de lui. Je suppose que nous n'étions pas censés être ensemble. _Tu viens __**juste**__ de r__é__aliser cela Kim__?_

"O.K., voyons. Quelle est ta couleur préférée?" Quelle question hasardeuse.

"Bleu. C'est calme et reposant, c'est pour ça que je l'aime." Pourquoi ai-je dit ça? La seule personne qui sait que c'est Sarah. Il a juste hoché la tête et a continué avec ses questions. Tandis qu'il m'interrogeait, j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir et à me sentir très à l'aise avec lui près de moi. Ses questions étaient toujours des choses au hasard, comme quelle est ma fleur préférée et quel est mon plat préféré. Je ne savais même pas que je m'étais garée sur ma plage, et il a sauté de la voiture et a couru à ma porte pour me venir en aide. J'ai ri de la façon dont il avait l'air ridicule, et il a ri quand il m'a entendu rire. Puis il regarda autour de lui, et avait l'air confus.

"Oh, c'est un petit bout de plage où je viens, personne ne connait vraiment cet endroit à par moi. Je viens ici quand je veux être seule. C'est vraiment relaxant et paisible." Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si ouverte avec lui? Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, même pas si ouverte en face de Sarah.

"Tu es une personne très relaxante, n'est-ce pas?" Il a demandé, semblant très inquiets. Je sentais que je devais dire la vérité, comme si je ne pouvais pas mentir. Mais je devais le faire, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais juste trop de choses en tête.

"Maintenant, ça compte comme ta dernière question, ou pas?" J'ai souri, étant vraiment heureuse avec moi-même pour le taquiner comme ça.

"Ah, tu m'a eu. Non, ça ne compte pas. Voyons voir ..." Il avait l'air de réfléchir, alors j'ai attendu patiemment. "Est-ce que tu m'aime?(i)" Quoi? Est-ce que je t'aime, oui. Je t'aime.

"je. .. euh .. quoi?" Pourquoi ce préoccuperait-il si je l'aimais? Mon esprit se précipitait et en essayant de me calmer quand je levai les yeux pour le voir blesser. Est-ce que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça? _Bravo Kim!_

"Est-ce que tu m'aime?(ii)" Il a répété à nouveau. J'ai cligné des yeux cent fois pendant que je le regardais. J'avais besoin de lui répondre rapidement ou il va penser que je ne l'aime pas. Mais je ne peux pas avouer mon amour envers lui.

"Comme un ami? Oui. Mais nous nous connaissons à peine, Jared. Et je ne veux pas-" Il me coupa.

"C'est très bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre." Il se retourna vers moi, et nous commençâmes à nous fixer intensément. Encore une fois, je pourrais rester ici pendant des heures, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que j'avais encore ma part du marché.

"A mon tour de poser les questions." J'ai souri, et il s'est moqué de moi.

"O.K., juste vas-y doucement sur moi." Il rit encore.

"Quoi, tu as peur de moi ou quoi?" Il s'arrêta de rire, et avait l'air gravement sérieux alors que le sourire s'effaça de son visage. J'ai ri, et a continué à poser mes questions. J'ai demandé les mêmes inutiles questions qu'il m'avait demandées, mais je suis arrivé à ma dernière, et je voulais penser à un truc bien à demander. _Demande-lui pourquoi il se soucie tellement de vous._ Je ne pouvais pas demander cela. Ce serait aller trop loin. _Mais c'est lui qui m'a demand__é__ si tu l__'__aimais._ Mon cœur se mit à battre tandis que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais à lui demander.

"Eh bien? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Il tapait du pied avec impatience, alors qu'il attendait ma question. _Vois, c'est le contraire de toi._ Oh FERME-LA!

"Je ... je ne sais pas." Mais tu sais Kim. Il suffit de demander la stupide question, maintenant. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Ce n'est pas bien d'être ici avec lui. Il me redonne espoirs. Ça craint. Il détourna le regard et regarda l'océan. Il se concentra sur elle. Il avait l'air mal. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être ici avec moi. _C'est parce qu'il ne veut pas._ Je soupirai.

"Jared?" Il se retourna vers moi, et je ne pouvais pas parler. Mais je me suis forcé, je devais le faire. 'Pourquoi ... Pourquoi me parle-tu tout d'un coup? Je veux dire, tu reviens après être parti pendant deux semaines, et maintenant tu continue à me parler ..." Je me suis brisa notre regard et me retourna vers l'océan qu'il venait de regarder. Nous nous sommes assis en silence pendant une minute, puis sa main chaude était sous mon menton, et il tourna mon visage vers le sien. Il était juste là, à un pouce de la mienne. Je pouvais le sentir et entendre sa respiration rapide. Puis ma respiration ralentit et devient irrégulière.

"Kim ..." La façon dont il a prononcé mon nom retourna mon estomac. Il l'a dit avec tant de calme et comme si il l'avait dit dans ses rêves. "Je n'arrête pas de me maudire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'avais pas remarqué avant. Mais maintenant que je l'ai fait, je ne peux pas supporter d'être sans toi. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi, pour être assuré que tu es en sécurité. Je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me croire. Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît juste apprend à me connaître? Je te promets une explication complète plus tard, mais pour l'instant, tu peux me faire confiance et être mon amie? " Il se retourna vers moi avec un regard suppliant. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ça? Si pathétique et nécessiteuse? J'espère que je n'ai pas l'air si vulnérable, c'était un peu triste.

"Ouais. Je suppose que je peux." Le regard sceptique s'essuya de son visage, et il me prit dans ses bras. _Woah, il est fort._ Mes os presque écrasé sous ma peau, et il me fit de tourner en rond. Je riais tandis que je tournais encore et encore. Il m'a posé sur le sol, en souriant. Le sourire a atteint ses yeux, qui étaient brillants de perfection. Je lui ai souri, et remarqua pour la première fois que je n'avais pas respiré pendant une minute entière. Mes inspirations étaient courtes et rapides, et Jared se tenait toujours là à me regarder.

"Je suis désolé, je ... je suis excité. Je suis vraiment content que tu veux être mon ami. Maintenant, je peux dormir la nuit, sachant que tu veux que je sois là pour toi." Son sourire n'avait toujours pas bougé, et alors qu'il parlait, il est devenu moins nerveux qu'avant.

"C'est très bien. Outre le fait que tu as failli me tuer." Son sourire est tombé de son visage. Et ce même regard concerné est venu sur son visage.

"Pourquoi? Es-tu blessée? Tu es O.K.?" J'ai ri. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? Il tremblait et ses yeux étaient pleins de regret. J'ai tendu ma main presque automatiquement et la plaça dans son bras tremblant.

"Jared, calme-toi. Je vais bien. Tu es juste fût fort, c'est tout. Je plaisantais." Son agitation s'arrêta quand je l'ai touché, et quand je lui ai dit que j'allais bien, son visage s'éclaira à nouveau.

"C'est vrai. Bien sûr. Stupide moi!" Il se frappa le front, et j'ai ri. C'est quelque chose que je fais quand je suis nerveuse. Mais depuis que je suis à l'aise avec lui, je n'étais plus nerveuse.

"Eh bien, si je ne rentre pas bientôt à la maison ma mère va me tuer, alors ... veux y aller?" J'ai demandé, mais j'étais déjà debout dans le sable. Je lui tendis la main comme pour l'aider à se lever, et il l'a attrapé. J'ai continué à marcher, essayant de tirer ma main de la sienne, mais il avait une poignée serrée autour de la mienne Je sentais mon visage brûler. Et voilà confiante Kim. Il l'a tenue toute le trajet à la voiture, et quand je suis arrivé à la porte de ma voiture, il la lâcha pour ouvrir ma porte. Je fronçai les sourcils à moi-même, mais lui sourit.

Quand j'ai démarré la voiture, j'ai regardé l'horloge. 6:30. Déjà? Wow, le temps passe lentement quand vous êtes avec quelqu'un que vous aimez. Il avait l'air de remarquer l'heure aussi.

"Oh mon Dieu. Ma mère va me tuer aussi. Sais-tu où aller?" Bien sûr, je savais où il a vivait, je l'ai un peu traqué durant ma deuxième année.

"Non" J'ai dit, en essayant de ne pas paraître évident. Il m'a donné des indications vers sa maison dont je n'avais pas besoin. Puis après cinq minutes de lui parlant de sa mère surprotectrice et me parlant de mon père surprotecteur, je me suis arrêtée dans son allée.

"Merci pour la balade, Kim." Il me regarda, et je rougis. J'ai regardé vers le volant, puis regarda à nouveau Jared.

"Pas de problème. Je te vois demain?" Il hocha la tête, et ouvrit la porte. Il a couru vers sa maison, et j'ai reculé de son allée et me dirigeai vers ma maison. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit de Jared pour que je puisse penser à une excuse à dire à ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas. Il était juste trop beau. Et drôle. Et attentionné. Et incroyable. Il était parfait. J'ai reconnu ma maison, et j'ai vu que mes deux parents étaient déjà à la maison. _Super._ Je soupirai, a garé la voiture, et marcha lentement vers la porte d'entrée.

J'ai ouvert la porte, mais personne n'était dans la salle de séjour. "Bonjour? Où êtes-vous?" Dès que je l'ai dit, je suis entré dans la cuisine et j'ai vu mes parents se tenant là. Ma mère faisait à dîner à la cuisinière, et mon père était debout derrière elle, les mains enroulées autour de sa taille. Je l'ai entendue rire, et j'ai souri. Je restais là, leur souriant. Je veux ça. Je veux un mari parfait. Mais après un certain temps, je m'ennuyais à les regarder, donc je toussais. Les mains de mon père tombèrent et il s'est retourné.

"Kimmy! Viens ici!" Il m'a tiré dans une étroite étreinte. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que l'étreinte de Jared, mais c'était toujours bon venant de mon père.

"Kim n'est-elle pas belle aujourd'hui? Je l'ai aidée à faire son maquillage et à se prépare ce matin. J'ai pleuré. Elle grandi." Ma mère me sourit et se tourna vers sa cuisine.

"Elle l'est. Kim, tu es magnifique, comme toujours. Maintenant, nous allons manger quelque chose!" Il entra dans la salle à manger et s'assit à la table, et ma mère est venue avec la nourriture. Elle le posa sur la table, et s'assit en face de mon père. Il a commencé une conversation, qui pour une fois, m'a vraiment impliquée.

A mi-chemin à travers le dîner, le téléphone a sonné. Je me levai pour aller le chercher. Normalement, mon père aurait dit de laisser le répondeur le prendre, mais il était trop occupé à rire à ce que ma mère a dit pour le remarquer sonner. Le numéro était inconnu, alors j'ai répondu.

"Résidence Connweller. Comment puis-je vous aider?" J'ai dû y répondre comme ça, ou bien mes parents se mettait en colère.

"Bon sang Kim. Que te font-ils là-bas?" Il se mit à rire, et j'ai réalisé qui c'était.

"John? Oh mon Dieu. Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis longtemps!" J'étais tellement enthousiaste de lui parler que j'ai crié dans le téléphone. Les larmes débordaient sur mes joues. Celles-ci n'étaient pas comme les autres larmes que j'ai pleurées au cours des trois dernières semaines, c'étaient des larmes de joie.

"Je sais, je sais Kim. Désolé pour ça, j'ai juste été occupé ici, c'est tout. Alors, comment vas-tu? Comment va le diable?" J'ai ri et essuya les larmes sur mon visage.

"Oh tu sais. Elle est en fait de mieux en mieux. Et Papa est heureux quand il rentre du travail".

"Quoi? Je ne suis pas là pour assister à cela? Merde, je suis désolé Kim. Je viendrai te rendre visite bientôt, je le promets. Maintenant, comment va cette obsession de Jared? As-tu obtenu plus de lui?" Il était l'une des deux personnes qui étaient au courant de cela. Je lui souris à travers le téléphone.

"En fait, John, aujourd'hui, il -" J'ai été coupé par mon père marchant dans la pièce.

"Qui est-ce, Kim? Raccroche, nous sommes en train de dîner." Il commença à s'éloigner, mais j'ai eu son attention.

"Non, c'est John, Papa." Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. J'ai laissé tomber le téléphone de mon oreille et le plaça sur mon épaule.

"Eh bien, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?!" Il se dirigea vers moi, et j'ai entendu John crier à travers le téléphone.

"John, Papa veut te parler, je t'appelle plus tard avec mon téléphone." Murmurai-je pour que mon père ne puisse pas entendre. Il a saisi le téléphone de ma main, et me sourit. Signe pour moi de partir. Je lui souris, et entra dans la salle à manger. Ma mère était assise là, l'air confus.

"C'était John, Papa lui parle. J'ai fini de manger, donc puis-je aller dans ma chambre?" Elle hocha la tête et commença à nettoyer les assiettes. Je l'ai laissée, et monta les marches deux par deux.

J'ai ouvert ma porte et m'enfonça dans mon lit. Mon esprit se précipitait. J'étais tellement heureuse que John a appelé. Il m'a tellement manqué. Je l'aimais, il était le seul de ma famille qui me comprenait. Et après avoir réfléchi à propos de John, mon esprit a dérivé vers Jared.

J'étais encore sceptique quant à pourquoi il me parlait, mais je lui ai dit que je lui faisais confiance, je devais tenir ma promesse et être ami avec lui. En fait, j'allais être ami avec Jared. J'ai souri. Mais dès que je souriais, je savais que cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas être plus que des amis. Un froncement de sourcils se forma sur mon visage. Puis, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

"Entre"», j'ai dit tandis que je m'asseyais sur le lit. La porte s'ouvrit et mon père était là.

"Salut Kimmy. J'étais juste venu te voir. Comment s'est passée ta journée?" Il a demandé avec la même dans ses yeux, la même que l'autre jour. Mais cette fois, je n'étais pas ennuyée par lui.

"Excellent. Comment était la tienne?" J'ai demanda parce que je le voulais, non pas parce que je devais.

"C'est bon à entendre. Ma journée était également merveilleuse. Je suis content que tu as eu une bonne journée, Kim." Il me fit un clin d'œil et ferma la porte. Il n'était plus au téléphone avec John. Je roulais mon corps de l'autre côté de mon lit, et composa son numéro. Il a sonné une seule fois, puis il a répondu.

"Kimberly. Anne. Connweller. Qu'est-ce que ce discours à propos de Jared?" J'ai oublié que c'était de quoi il voulait parler, et je suis sans voix. J'ai étouffé avec mes mots, et avalé la boule dans ma gorge.

"OK Donc, récemment, il était absent pour deux semaines, et j'ai failli mourir. Vraiment, je me morfondais à la maison et je crois que maman a remarqué parce qu'elle en a eu assez et maintenant elle choisit toutes mes tenues pour l'école." Je lui ai dit, dans l'attente de sa réponse, mais il ne dit rien. Sa mâchoire était probablement grande ouverte.

"Je suis tellement désolé Kim. Vraiment, je devrais venir te chercher maintenant, ou quoi?" Il se mit à rire, et je le le suivit.

"Non, en fait j'ai aimé ... mais c'est une autre histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit. Alors bien sûr, le jour où Maman décide de me rhabiller, il se présente à l'école." Je lui ai permis de répondre de nouveau.

"OK, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose? T'A t-il enfin remarqué? Oh, s'il te plaît dis-moi qu'il t'a remarqué Kim!" J'ai ri de lui, et ne répondit pas. J'adorais le torturer. "Hello! Je vais mourir ici!"

"Oui, il l'a fait! Et il m'a emmené à la plage, et nous nous sommes assis. Et il m'a demandé un tas de questions parce qu'il a dit qu'il voulait me connaître. Moi, timide Kim! Et puis je lui ai demandé pourquoi il me parlait, et il m'a dit que je devais lui faire confiance, ce que j'ai fait. je lui fais confiance. Alors maintenant, nous sommes officiellement amis. " Il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit. "John, tu me fais peur. Allo?" Il ne répondait toujours pas. "Es-tu encore là?"

"Ouais, je suis ici Kim. Je suis juste ... WOW! Est-ce que ça c'est réellement passé, ou tu me mens?" Quoi, est-ce si difficile à croire? _Oui, c'est tr__è__s difficile __à__ croire._ "Kim, c'est juste que ... je ne le crois pas. C'est un mec, je suis un mec. Je connais des ordures comme lui. Tout cela pourrait être une blague ou quelque chose de Kim ..." Une larme coula le long de mon visage. _Te l'avais dit!_

"Tu ne me crois pas, pas vrai?" Ma voix se cassa. Plus de larmes coulaient sur mon visage, et je ne pouvais pas voir quoi que ce soit.

"Non, Kim. Je te crois. Je ne le crois pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, Kim. Tu es ma soeur chérie, je dois te protéger." Sa voix était basse, comme s'il essayait de me convaincre de le croire.

"Bon, je comprends. Ecoute, je dois y aller. Je vais te parle bientôt, OK?" Je n'ai pas attendu sa réponse, j'ai juste claqué le téléphone dans le récepteur. J'ai rampé sous mes couvertures me préoccupant pas quelle heure il était, et m'endormais en pleurant. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à John, et laissa mon esprit vagabonder à Jared. Il l'a fait, et la dernière chose que j'ai pensée était son souffle chaud sur mon visage alors que son visage était si proche du mien. C'était comme si j'étais au paradis.

* * *

(i) « Est-ce que tu m'aime ? » Dans le sens apprécier. Dans la version original, le verbe est « Like » et non pas « Love »

(ii) Même remarque qu'au dessus

J'espère que ça vous a plu et laissez des reviews ;)

A bientôt mes louloups :D


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction. Cette histoire est géniale. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais. Merci à New-Perspective22.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Se lever tôt n'était pas aussi dur ce matin parce que j'ai vraiment pu dormir. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je pense que c'est parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais réellement heureuse. Je me suis endormie comme un bébé la nuit dernière, et je ne me suis réveiller du tout. Et quand ma mère est entrée, je ne l'ai pas combattue. Je voulais me lever et me préparer. Je voulais être jolie. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire, non?

Après une heure de maquillage et de coiffure, je suis descendue pour trouver quelque chose à manger. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas vraiment faim, alors j'ai juste pris un bagel et étala du fromage à la crème dessus. Je baissai les yeux, et j'ai vu ce que ma mère avait mis sur moi. Il s'agissait d'une paire de jeans serrés et une chemise babydoll. Ce n'était pas mal, en fait plutôt mignon. _Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriv__é__?_ J'ai ri à la stupide voix. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais j'aime ça. Avec cela, la voix se tût. J'ai souri, et me levai pour commencer à aller à l'école. Oh non, j'avais des hauts talons à nouveau. Ca devrait être de la torture, je ne pensais. J'enfilais ma veste et ouvrit la porte, et puis ma mère arriva en courant dans la pièce, en jetant ses clés à moi.

"Oh, maman merci." Je regardais des clés dans ma main vers elle puis de nouveau les clés. J'ai souri. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui allait être encore mieux qu'hier. _J'en doute._ Je soupirai et me dirigea vers la porte.

"Pas de problème, Kim. Oh, et avant que j'oublie, John a appelé et a dit désolé?" Je la regardai pour la voir les sourcils levés et un regard confus sur son visage. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de hocher la tête. J'avais complètement oublié ce qui s'est passé avec John. "OK, eh bien il a dit de l'appeler quand tu veux. Passe une bonne journée à nouveau Kim!" Elle m'a étreint, puis se tourna vers la cuisine. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, puis ouvrit la porte. Je me suis assise sur le siège, et démarrais.

Tout le trajet à l'école j'ai pensé à ce que John avait dit. Était-ce vraiment si difficile à croire que Jared me parlait? _Je te l'ai d__é__j__à__ dit, oui, c'est difficile __à__ croire._ J'ai repoussé la voix à l'arrière de ma tête, tout en essayant de réfléchir à cela logiquement. Ma tête me dit sans cesse que c'est insensé qu'il me parle enfin, et que je ne devrais pas croire tout ça. Mais mon cœur, ce qui exclut ma tête presque inconsciemment, réagit comme un fan de dix ans des Jonas Brother qui a pu toucher Joe. Chaque fois que je le vois, mon cœur bat vite et mes paumes se couvrent d'un film de sueur. Je sens mon visage brûler lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens, et je sais que je ne veux plus jamais détourner le regard. Mais c'est justement ça, ce n'est que moi. Je savais qu'il ne ressentirait** jamais** rien de cette manière pour moi, simple Kim.

Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé avant. Je veux dire que j'ai déjà pensé parce que je savais qu'il me parlerais jamais , ou même me remarquer d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant qu'il me parle, je dois poser cette question. Pourquoi me parle t-il tout à coup? Dès que j'avais pensé à ça, c'est devenu une nécessité que je trouve la réponse. Ma tête me dit que c'est parce qu'il était défié ou que c'était une blague. Mais mon cœur a exclu cette possibilité, et il me dit qu'il a fini par me remarquer, et j'allais enfin l'avoir et il serait le mien.

J'ai souri, et tandis que je me garais à ma place normale à l'arrière du parking, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber le sujet pour l'instant._ Il suffit de jouer en toute s__é__curit__é__ aujourd'hui, Kim. Ne pas devenir trop __à__ l'aise._ Et pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec la voix. Et puis je l'ai vu parler à Paul. Paul avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, et après que Jared posa sa main sur son épaule, Paul lui sourit et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Bizarre, l'école n'avait pas encore commencé. Et puis Jared regarda autour de lui nerveusement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ont rencontré les miens. Son visage s'illumina alors qu'il a souri et se dirigea vers ma voiture. Jared Nahl marchais vers ma voiture? Je lui ai souri à nouveau, et marcha à sa rencontre à mi-chemin.

"Bonjour Kimberly," il sourit et me fit une révérence. Je levai les yeux et rit de sa stupidité.

"Salut. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste ce nom." À cela, il roula des yeux.

"OK, c'est Kim. Puis-je porter tes livres pour toi?" Il avait déjà tendu ses mains, mais j'ai tenu le choc. Vient-il juste de demander cela? En fait, il voulait être vu avec moi à l'école? "Est-ce que tu te sens bien Kim? Hello?" Il agita sa main devant mon visage, et après une minute, je sorti de mes pensées et réalisé où j'étais. Je riais en moi.

"Je vais bien." Je lui ai remis mes livres et avança. Il me dirigea vers mon casier, puis vers la classe d'Anglais. Tout le trajet était silencieux, mais confortable. Je levai les yeux vers lui quelques fois, et il me fixait. Je rougissais à chaque fois, et à chaque fois il sourit à mon rougissement. Puis nous sommes arrivés à ma classe, et j'ai tendu mes mains pour mes livres. Il a essayé de me les remettre, et une fois qu'il pensait que je les avais, il lâcha mais toujours en me fixant. J'étais trop prise dans le regard que les livres tombèrent de mes mains. Je rougissais alors que ses yeux restaient toujours collé aux miens. Nous sommes restés là comme ça pendant une minute, et je devenais vraiment gênée. Il a remarqué, et baissa les yeux pour mes livres, répartis à travers le plancher. J'ai regardé vers le bas aussi, et nous nous sommes penchés tous deux en même temps. Ce faisant, nous nous sommes frappé la tête l'une contre l'autre et je suis tombé en arrière. Je levai les yeux pour voir qu'il avait cette expression inquiète quand il a commencé à s'approcher de moi. Je levai la main pour lui dire de s'arrêter, et il s'arrêta automatiquement.

Ensuite, j'ai ri. Rire n'est pas le mot juste. Je suis en train de craquer. Je me roulais sur le sol, probablement ressemblant à un idiot. Vous voyez, je déteste mon rire. Je ressemble à une petite de cinq ans, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais bien avec tout ce que Jared en pensait. Tandis que je riais, son regard intense se relâcha, et il se mit à rire aussi. Son rire était différent du mien. Il rayonnait de beauté et de vie, où moi je semblais stupide. Avec cette pensée, mon rire se calma, et j'ai regardé les casiers avec un sourire sur mon visage. Puis, sa main chaude était sous mon menton tournant mon visage vers le sien.

"Tu sais, tu semble être une petite de 5 ans quand tu ris," Il rit tandis qu'il a terminé sa phrase. Ses yeux plongés profondément dans les miens, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

"On me l'a déjà dit." Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de sourire comme la petite fille fan que j'étais. Mon rêve est enfin devenu réalité.

"C'est beau". Il a dit avec beauté, mais pas autant qu'il avait quand il riait avec moi. Il semblait nerveux et comme s'il pensait à ça dans sa tête. Sa main quitta mon menton, et ses doigts ont trouvé leur chemin le long de ma joue. Je fermai les yeux alors que sa main chaude traçait ma joue, et je l'ai senti tirer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'ai ouvert les yeux et a remarqué qu'il se tenait à côté de moi maintenant. "Je te verrai dans la classe de mathématiques," a t-il chuchoté dans mes cheveux avant qu'il parte. Je suis resté là abasourdie, jusqu'à ce que j'ai réalisé que les gens dans le couloir étaient aussi abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. J'ai ri d'eux, et me dirigea vers Anglais, où je faisais semblant de faire attention, mais pensais à Jared tout le temps.

À la fin de la période, je tremblais dans mon siège. J'ai besoin de le voir. J'avais besoin d'être près de lui, et de sentir sa chaleur rayonnant vers moi. _Cela est malsain, Kimberly._ J'ai grondé la voix, et quelques têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Je rougis et baissa les yeux sur mon portable. Puis j'ai réalisé que Sarah n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Bizarre, d'habitude elle aurait appelé et me l'aurais dit.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la cloche, alors j'ai attrapé mon sac et le passa sur mon épaule. Je me dirigeai vers mon cours de mathématiques, et mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement à nouveau. J'étais nerveuse, mais excitée en même temps, parce que je vais le voir. J'ai franchi la porte, et vit que Jared était assis sur le dessus de mon bureau. J'ai ri de lui, et il sourit en retour.

"Hey," dit-il en hochant la tête vers moi. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise autour de moi, comme s'il me connaissait depuis des années. Peut-être qu'il ressent la même chose ... _Il ne le ressent pas, ne te dis pas __ç__a Kim_. Je roulais les yeux à la voix. Je me suis assise dans mon siège, et dès que Jared ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Mme Martina marchait entra.

"Jared, assied-toi. Nous avons un quiz aujourd'hui," Jared me regarda avec des yeux désolés alors qu'il s'éloignait. Je lui souris pour montrer que j'ai accepté ses excuses, de sorte qu'il était satisfait et détourna son visage du mien. Je savais que pour terminer ce test, je ne pouvais pas regarder en arrière vers lui parce que je serais distraite. Alors je me suis concentré sur le devant de la salle jusqu'à ce que je passe le test, et j'ai tourné mon attention vers cela. Je pouvais le sentir me fixant durant l'ensemble de la période, mais je l'ai ignoré de sorte que je puisse terminer le quiz.

Je me suis levé pour rendre mon quiz, et ses yeux ont suivi mon corps. Je l'ai placé sur le bureau de Mme Martina, et remarqué que j'étais la première à avoir terminé. J'ai souri, et tournai les talons pour marcher à mon bureau. Jared était encore entrain de me fixer, et quand il a vu que j'avais remarqué qu'il me regardait, il rougit. Jared avait rougir à cause de moi, et il était effectivement mignon. Je baissai les yeux à son questionnaire quand je suis passé, et j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas encore écrit son nom pour le moment. Je me suis assise dans mon bureau et secoua la tête vers lui. Il m'a donné un visage de chiot, et j'ai dû me couvrir la bouche pour ne pas rire. Il me sourit, puis baissa les yeux pour commencer son questionnaire.

Après avoir rendu son questionnaire, il s'assit et me regarda à nouveau. Dès qu'il fut assis, la cloche a sonné. Il était à mon bureau avant que je sois hors de mon siège. Il a attrapé mes livres, et je levai les yeux vers lui avec mes sourcils levés. Il n'a rien dit, alors j'ai juste pris mon sac et a commencé à marcher.

"Comment as-tu fini aussi vite? C'était le le quiz le plus dur que j'ai fait dans ma vie," Il a parlé confortablement. Je voulais être comme lui. Il était tellement ... pas nerveux autour de moi comme je l'étais autour de lui.

"Eh bien, je suis attentive en classe," c'est un mensonge ", et je ne regarde dans le vide tandis que l'enseignant parle, contrairement à certaines personnes." J'ai regardé vers lui pour le voir rougir, je pensais à ne rien dire, mais je devais le faire. C'était une occasion unique. "Oh, ne sois pas gêné petit Jared." J'ai attrapé ses joues comme une grand-mère, et il m'a laissé. Il était assis là et se mit à rire alors que je riais également.

"OK, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas un intello et que je ne sais pas tout sur les probabilités. Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas tout ça. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait me donner des cours ..." Il a regardé dans les couloirs, puis de nouveau à moi. Vient-il de me demander lui donner des cours?

"Je vais le faire. Je veux dire... puisque que je suis bonne dans ce domaine, j'ai juste pensé que je pouvais t'aider?" La dernière partie n'était pas censée ressembler à une question, mais c'est sorti comme ça. Son visage devint plus excité quand j'ai parlé, et il m'a souri.

"Cool, j'espérais que tu dirais ça. Pense-tu que nous pourrions aller chez toi après l'école aujourd'hui? Ma mère a cette chose folle en cours…""Oui. Je veux dire, oui, c'est très bien." Je lui rendis son sourire. Jared allait venir chez moi?

"Merci. Kim, tu es la meilleure", comme si mon cœur ne battait pas assez vite, il m'a étreint et a ensuite commencé à marcher dans la direction opposée. J'ai commencé à marcher vers Biologie. Puis, une main chaude me tira en arrière, et Jared se tenait en face de moi.

"J'ai presque oublié. Souhaites-tu t'asseoir avec moi à midi?" Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Moi? M'asseoir avec toi? Bien sûr!_ Garde ton sang froid, Kim._

"Ouais, je veux bien." J'ai souri et je poursuivis ma marche vers la classe de Biologie.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et laissez des reviews ;)

A bientôt mes louloups :D


End file.
